


Night Flight

by WinJennster



Series: IMToV 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sam, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask, but I don’t want to ask Dean.”<br/>“Uh, ok?”<br/>“Yeah - what happened to Alastair?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Flight

_I just jumped a train that never stops,_  
_So now somehow I'll know I never finished payin' for my ride_  
_Just n' someone pushed a gun into my hand_  
_Tell me I'm the type of man to fight the fight that I'll require_

 

The Christmas after Dean finished treatment, Jess, Sam, and all three dogs joined them in Sioux Falls for Christmas. Cas and Dean threw a big Christmas Eve party and invited everyone they knew. Their little house was stuffed to the gills, and many new friendships were formed.

By the end of the night, Cas would have never known Jess, Jo, Charlie, and Gilda hadn’t been friends their whole lives. Sam and Benny seemed to hit it off as well - Benny had Sam the minute he gushed over Grady.

But the best thing of all was Dean, bright eyed and happy, with his electric green Christmas hair and the gauges with blinking Christmas lights imbedded in his ears. He couldn’t stop smiling, happy to introduce everyone and keep food dishes filled. And of course, he had presents for everyone.

As the evening rolled to a close, Cas and Dean saw their guests out, laughing when Benny had to help Sam chase an excited Grady halfway down the street.

“That’s it! That dog is his problem. The two well behaved ones and I are off to bed because this kid is killing me,” Jess complained, rubbing her small tummy. At five months, she was absolutely glowing.

“Aw, you’re beautiful,” Dean smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Thanks for a great party. Goodnight boys,” Jess waved on her way up the stairs, Fletch and Bones trailing obediently behind her.

“I’m just gonna close my eyes for a second,” Dean said to Cas as he flopped onto the couch. “Then help you clean up.”

“I got it. You did everything else.” Cas was already collecting dishes, sweeping trash into a black trash bag.

“No - I’ll help, I’ll,” Dean yawned massively. “Just gimme a minute.”

Chuckling softly, Cas continued circling the living room, not at all surprised when Dean started snoring.

“Is he asleep?” Sam asked, leading a not very sorry looking Grady back into the house.

“Yes. Wore himself out.”

“I’ll help you clean up.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

They worked together to deal with the mess, chatting pleasantly the whole time.

“Thanks. That went a lot faster with your help.”

“No prob. Beer?”

“Sure.”

Sam joined him at the table with a couple of cold ones. “So he’s still doing really good, right? He seems happy.”

“He is. The store is doing great. He’s almost completely moved in here now.”

“That’s awesome.”

They sat in companionable silence for a bit. Grady came over and laid beneath Sam’s chair.

“Sam, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask, but I don’t want to ask Dean.”

“Uh, ok?”

“Yeah - what happened to Alastair?”

“Oh. Wow.” Sam took a swig and swallowed. “I mean, he’s dead - it’s just -”

“What?”

“Well, he overdosed on the same crap he was giving my brother. So it’s fitting and all, just -” Sam shook his head. “Dean was in rehab. He refused to press charges, wanted the whole thing to go away. Bobby, he um - he planned this last minute trip to go up to Montana with his buddy Rufus. It was just weird timing, I dunno. Dean had only been in rehab like two weeks. Anyway, Alastair dies, and the LAPD thought it was a simple OD but they weren’t completely sure. They tracked all of us down to get alibis. I’d been at Bobby’s friend Jody’s all weekend and she’s the sheriff, so my alibi was solid. And Rufus swears him and Bobby were at that cabin all weekend.”

“But you think Bobby went to LA and killed Alastair.”

“He rented a car.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Bobby never rented cars. Ever. He had a half dozen that ran laying around the salvage yard. And him and Rufus hadn’t spoke in like ten years at that point. Also - he had a crumpled up bag from In’N’Out in the rental when he came back.”

“Huh.”

They were silent again, both lost in thought.

Cas followed Sam’s gaze into the living room, at Dean peacefully sleeping on the couch, handsome face lit by softly flickering Christmas lights.

“I would have done it if Bobby hadn’t.”

Cas took a sip of his beer. “Same.”


End file.
